Nightmare
by awmeanie
Summary: Wonwoo itu pintar, tampan, bermoral, dan orang-orang beranggapan ia terlalu sempurna. Ia bahkan dipastikan memiliki masa depan super cerah. Namun, mimpi buruk yang tak pernah ia sangka menimpanya dan rencana hidupnya berantakan dalam sekejap. Setelah semua ini, apa harga dirinya masih bernilai? [MINGYUxWONWOO/Meanie/Yaoi/BxB]


.

 **NIGHTMARE**

Mingyu x Wonwoo

.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

" _Say Cheese!_ "

Itu adalah pose terakhir yang dipotret kamera milik ketua kelas 3-A di Seoul High School pada hari kelulusan siswa-siswi tingkat akhir. Semuanya tertawa dan bersenda gurau, merasa lega karna terlepas dari beban yang mereka pikul selama 3 tahun. Tidak terkecuali siswa yang mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi sekaligus juara umum satu sekolah selama 3 tahun berturut-turut. Siswa yang tidak memiliki terlalu banyak teman tapi hampir semua penghuni sekolah mengaguminya secara diam-diam. Siswa yang baru saja lulus dengan nilai kelulusan sempurna dan sudah mendapat 7 tawaran beasiswa.

"Ah tunggu!"

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja memekik di tengah-tengah kerumunan depan kelas. Ia berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu untuk kembali ke dalam kelas lalu menghampiri seorang siswa yang kelihatan paling berkharisma di hari wisuda mereka.

"Wonwoo-ya~ Aku belum berfoto denganmu, ayo selfie?!" ucapnya riang selagi menarik tangan siswa yang ia panggil Wonwoo. Mau tidak mau, Wonwoo tersenyum ke arah kamera ketika layar hp gadis itu menampakan wajah keduanya. Belum selesai dengan acara selfie, gerombolan gadis ikut memasuki kelas lalu mengerumuni mereka.

"Hey Wonwoo, aku juga belum!"

"Wonwoo wonwoo!!!"

"Minggir aku ingin selfie bersamanya!"

"Hah? Kau kan tadi sudah, Joy!"

"Yang benar saja? Aku melihat galeri ponselmu kau memiliki 2 selfie bersama Wonwoo hari ini!"

"Sejeong, kau sendiri sama saja seperti Joy"

"Jangan menghalangiku, sialan!"

"Hey teman-teman tolong hent—"

Keributan mereka diinterupsi oleh dering ponsel satu-satunya lelaki disana. Wonwoo bernapas lega, ia merogoh sakunya, alisnya bertekuk menatap nama adiknya tertera disana. Oh, untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo lupa eksistensi keluarganya, mereka tidak hadir ya? Padahal Wonwoo sudah mengingatkan tapi sampai acara selesai tidak satupun anggota keluarganya datang. Ia menerima panggilan itu lalu menempelkan layar ponselnya di telinga.

"Bohyuk? Kalian dimana? Acara kelulusanku sudah selesai."

Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan panggilan ponselnya masih menjadi daya tarik disana, buktinya semua gadis kelasnya masih asyik memperhatikan Wonwoo untuk menikmati wajah serius lelaki itu.

"Hyung... Bisakah kau kembali ke rumah sekarang?"

"H-hyung?" Bohyuk kembali membuka suara karena hanya terdengar keheningan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Sesuatu terjadi, kan?" tanya Wonwoo _to the point_. Selain jenius, Wonwoo itu tipe orang yang peka dan dapat mengetahui situasi dengan cepat, seperti saat ini, Wonwoo tau ada yang salah dengan nada bicara adiknya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lewat telepon, eomma—"

"Ada apa dengan eomma?!" potongnya cepat, tiba-tiba saja perasaan Wonwoo jadi tidak enak. Beberapa gadis yang sedang menyimak tersentak oleh teriakannya.

"..." Kali ini Wonwoo yang mendapati keheningan dari seberang sana.

"Aku pulang sekarang."

Wonwoo mematikan sambungannya sepihak, ia bergegas meninggalkan kelas mengabaikan panggilan gadis-gadis, Wonwoo bahkan tidak mau repot membawa tumpukan hadiah yang ia terima. Saat ini kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh eomma, eomma, dan eomma, kemungkinan terburuk apa yang dapat terjadi nantinya? Astaga, kali ini kekacauan apa lagi yang adiknya perbuat.

.

.

.

 _1 hari yang lalu di suatu tempat._

"Tuan.. Ini sudah lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan, dan keluarga Jeon tidak bisa membayar hutang mereka, haruskan kami menghabisinya?" tanya pria bertubuh kekar pada seorang pria lain berbalut jas yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Cari tahu latar belakang keluarga Jeon, aku ingin profil anak-anak mereka ada di mejaku malam ini juga."

Setelah mendengar perintah yang mutlak, orang-orang berbadan besar itu meninggalkan ruangan Tuan mereka, lalu kembali pada malam harinya dengan lembaran kertas yang mereka letakan di atas meja.

"Ini adalah profil yang anda minta, Tuan Kim."

Tuan Kim yang sangat mereka patuhi adalah Kim Mingyu, anak seorang lintah darat yang mengikuti jejak ayah brengseknya. Mingyu memasuki dunia kelamnya 4 tahun lalu, saat ia masih berusia 21 tahun. Dengan perawakan tinggi, badan proporsional, dan tampan, seharusnya Mingyu memilih profesi yang lebih manusiawi dari ini, model misalnya. Tapi sifat kejamnya yang cenderung dingin tidak sejalan dengan dunia modeling. Mingyu itu pembangkang, tidak suka diperintah. Lagi pula Mingyu itu sudah kaya, hasil merampas uang orang tentunya.

Biasanya Mingyu akan menghabisi orang-orang yang tidak membayar hutang mereka sesuai jangka waktu dalam perjanjian, tapi kali ini Mingyu sedang bosan membunuh dan kebetulan ia membutuhkan satu pelayan lagi di mansionnya. Menjadikan anak Tuan Jeon sebagai pembantunya tanpa dibayar seumur hidup terdengar menyenangkan bukan?

Pria itu menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sebatas siku, lalu tangannya meraih kertas yang berada di atas meja. Tertulis informasi mengenai targetnya, dengan foto yang juga tertera di kertas itu.

"Keluarga Jeon memiliki dua putra. Putra bungsunya bernama Jeon Bohyuk, 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA. Berandalan, sering bermasalah, bersekolah di sekolah buangan, dan suka berfoya-foya." Salah satu kaki tangan Mingyu menjelaskan, melirik Tuannya sekilas dan mendapati ekspresi tidak menyenangkan disana.

"Putra pertama mereka, Jeon Wonwoo. 18 tahun dan saya dengar besok adalah hari kelulusannya dari Seoul High School, siswa pintar dan berprestasi, yang pasti, ia adalah anak kebanggaan keluarga Jeon."

Mingyu tersenyum miring, ia menatap foto Wonwoo dengan wajah yang sulit dibaca. Lalu, ia melempar lembaran kertas itu kembali ke mejanya.

"Bawa Jeon Wonwoo ke hadapanku besok, bagaimanapun caranya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wdyt? Next? Review please =))


End file.
